


the apartment above me left their tap on or something and water is leaking through my ceiling

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noiz's personality may be a little different to normal, as he's been living in the apartment for a few years. Tae has practically made him an honorary Seragaki and treats him like another grandson, she handles his condition in the way it should have been handled by his parents. Tae raised him well. <br/>Just thought I should warn you in case he feels out of character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the apartment above me left their tap on or something and water is leaking through my ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz's personality may be a little different to normal, as he's been living in the apartment for a few years. Tae has practically made him an honorary Seragaki and treats him like another grandson, she handles his condition in the way it should have been handled by his parents. Tae raised him well.   
> Just thought I should warn you in case he feels out of character.

Noiz awoke to something wet on his face, his eyes flickered open just in time to get a splash of liquid in them, Noiz hoped and presumed it was water and went to the mirror to make sure it wasn’t discoloured, after a thorough check he decided it was just water. 

Noiz knew he got exactly what he paid for with his room. It wasn’t that bad, he could have bought a place anywhere, he could have even just gotten a different room, but he didn’t care enough. The room was ridiculous, and he didn’t really get along with any of the other tenants, but it felt good. Aoba the landlady’s grandson was cheerful and fixed the room up with no complaints, and the landlady actually liked him which had been a shock initially, but he’d gotten used to it, and he was attached to his slightly beaten up apartment that was directly below the most run down room in the block.

This was the last straw however, either the person above hated people or was terrified of them, because they hadn’t left their room and they hadn’t gotten Aoba to fix it either. Today however Noiz resolved himself to go up and find out what was going on and pay to fix the room if need be. His bed was soaked, he was now mostly likely sick and that would cause trouble for people because the people here actually seemed to notice him. The last time he got sick, Aoba brought food from Tae who was too stubborn to bring it herself. Noiz however was going to put an end to this one way or another.

Noiz went upstairs and knocked on the door, no-one seemed to be on the floor, the hall was quiet and empty, it left the male unsettled, it reminded him of an unpleasant time. 

“I’m coming!” A voice called, more cheerful than Noiz anticipated. The door opened and what he saw was a sickly Aoba, or at least that was Noiz’s first thought. The male smiled, “You’re Noiz right? I’m so sorry about this morning.” 

“Do we know each other?” Noiz asked taken aback that this ghost of a man knew his name. The other male laughed gently. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m Sei Seragaki; my brothers often speak fondly of you.” Noiz nodded, this was the mysterious third Seragaki sibling he’d heard Tae speak of, that explained why he looked like Aoba. “Come in, it’s not much but please make yourself at home.” Sei said with smile, peering through the doorway Noiz spotted the flooding sink and quickly headed inside. 

Sei watched as Noiz went straight to the tap and gave it a sharp turn to shut it off, Sei laughed gently, “Oh thank you, I was having trouble with that, I wasn’t sure what I’d do if I couldn’t turn it off.” Noiz didn’t understand, Sei had two brothers who probably loved him and would do anything for him and yet he didn’t think to ask for help. The room looked like it needed a lot of work, he was surprised Aoba let his brother live in this state. 

“Would you like some tea?” Sei offered as he went to the kettle struggling to lift it, Noiz moved to take it from him, “You should be…” The male stopped mid-sentence as Sei dropped the kettle, a flash of something other than his display smile flashed on his face and clung to his eyes as he put up his smile again, “Oh sorry, it didn’t get you did it?” Sei asked, Noiz glanced at his hands, he assumed they were alright. 

“I don’t think so. Sei, sit down and let me do that.” Noiz replied Sei shook his head.

“You’re my guest I should make you tea,” Sei insisted. 

“At this rate no one is getting any tea.” Noiz retorted, Sei sighed softly and nodded, he moved to the cupboard to get a mop as Noiz picked up the kettle to refill it. He hadn’t been here long but he was starting to get a good picture of what type of person Sei was. 

It made him uncomfortable. 

Noiz put the kettle back on to boil and watched as Sei mopped the floor leaning heavily on the mop, it was obviously the male was tired. Sei was sickly and frail and locked himself off from the others to stop troubling them, whereas Noiz felt indestructible and was locked away. That was Noiz’s old life, he was different now. The Seragaki’s cared for him in a way his parents had decided not to. He understood how Sei felt, but he felt differently about it. He who had not been cared for, enjoyed having people fuss over him, while Sei who had always had people fussing wanted nothing to do with it. The longer he spent in this environment the more he realised people normally liked the middle ground, room to make mistakes but someone there to catch you. Sei needed to not be alone, just like Noiz needed to pull himself back a little. 

“Is there something on my face? Or did you just notice Aoba and I have the same face? We’re twins; Ren is our cute little brother.” Sei said with a gentle laugh. Noiz blushed slightly he hadn’t realised he had been staring at the male. 

“It’s nothing, you should sit down. The floor’s fine.” Noiz mumbled turning back to the boiled kettle to finish making tea for the pair. Sei nodded and took a seat waiting for Noiz to sit with him so they could drink their tea and talk. Noiz came over and handed the male his tea and took a seat holding his own, watching Sei drink. 

“So what brings you to my apartment?” Sei asked, watching Noiz’s small movements he was gingerly holding his cup as if it was too hot.

“You need to let Aoba fix your apartment. I’m willing to pay for all the work that needs done.” Noiz explained, Sei’s smile faltered again for a moment. Noiz by this stage realised it was put on, Noiz had briefly experimented with this in the beginning, he had soon realised he didn’t like pretending he was fine especially since Tae saw through it easily. 

“I couldn’t ask you both to do that, it’s fine.” Sei replied softly trying to keep his composure.

“Your flood woke me up this morning. Your room is directly affecting me, it needs fixing.” Noiz countered, 

“Then move to a different room,” Sei replied quickly, 

“I like my room, when you’re not wrecking it,”

“It’s not my fault this room is faulty.” 

“It’s not conducive to live in! I just watched you struggle with the tap and the kettle, who knows what else you can’t handle in this room, it all needs fixing.” Noiz exclaimed.

“I don’t want to trouble anyone, it’s fine the way it is.” Sei explained. 

“You’re going to cause more trouble for everyone if you ignore it.” Noiz explained, Sei tried to speak again but Noiz held out his hand as if to say stop, “think of it this way…” Noiz got to his feet and got a knife from the kitchen and made full eye contact with Sei as he made an incision in his hand, Sei let out a horrified gasp and hurried to take the knife from him, Noiz let him.

“Oh god… Noiz what were you… your hand!” Sei cried trying to find bandages to wrap it in, Noiz however stood still with no change on his face.

“Why it’s not bothering me.” Noiz said. Sei looked at him horrified. “I can’t feel pain so it’s no bother to me, I wouldn’t want you to go to the trouble to stop the bleeding.” 

“But you need to stop the bleeding, you could die. What were you thinking?!” Sei asked,

“That’s the point. This place might not be bothering you, but it’s not suitable for you to live in, you’re causing me trouble and you’re going to upset your family when they find out, just in the same way my hand isn’t bothering me, but it upsets you.” 

The panic subsided and after Noiz allowed Sei to wrap his hand, the pair returned to their seats to their tea. “I’ll tell Aoba…” Sei decided Noiz nodded. The older male’s eyes still strayed to Noiz’s bandaged hand. 

“It really doesn’t hurt. I can’t feel anything, except for my tongue.” Noiz explained to the male. “Tae’s gonna have a fit when she sees it though, but it’s your fault so maybe she’ll scold us both?” Noiz said with a smile, Sei laughed and nodded. “You should come downstairs sometime, or call me to come upstairs if it’s too much. Actually this place is pretty big we should all come up here to hangout or something.” Noiz decided, “You’ve got a great grandma, and two loving brothers, you should not be on your own up here.” 

“Then you should come by more. Maybe when it’s all fixed we’ll have more people up, but I’d like it if you stayed. This is nice.”


End file.
